Robert John Maudsley
Robert John Maudsley (* 26. Juni 1953 in Liverpool) ist ein britischer Serienmörder. Leben Maudsley wurde als viertes von zwölf Kindern in Liverpool geboren. Er wurde zusammen mit seinen drei Geschwistern wegen „elterlicher Nachlässigkeit“ in das von Nonnen betriebene katholische Waisenhaus „Nazareth House“ gebracht, wo er die meiste Zeit seiner Kindheit verbrachte. Einige Jahre später wurde er zusammen mit seinen drei Geschwistern von seinen Eltern wieder nach Hause geholt. Wie sich später herausstellte, wurde Maudsley von seinem Vater sexuell missbraucht. Mit 16 Jahren lief er von zu Hause weg nach London, wo er drogenabhängig und wegen wiederholter Selbstmordversuche immer wieder in psychiatrischen Krankenhäusern untergebracht wurde. Dort teilte er den Ärzten mit, dass er wiederholt Stimmen in seinem Kopf wahrnehme, die ihm befehlen würden, seine Eltern zu töten. Um seine Drogensucht finanzieren zu können, bot er sich außerdem als „rent boy“ an, wobei er einen unbändigen Hass auf Pädophile entwickelte. 1974 ermordete er einen Arbeiter, weil dieser ihm kinderpornographische Fotos zeigte. Dabei richtete er sein Opfer so zu, dass dieser „nicht mehr als Mensch zu erkennen war“. Er wurde wegen Mordes zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt und wegen der Grausamkeit des Verbrechens in die Hochsicherheitsanstalt Broadmoor für psychisch gestörte Kriminelle verlegt. 1977 überfiel er mit einem Mitinsassen einen weiteren Häftling in dessen Zelle, wo sie ihn über neun Stunden lang folterten und dann töteten. Anschließend sägte Maudsley den Schädel seines Opfers auf und aß dessen Gehirn. Aus Sicherheitsgründen wurde er dafür ins Wakefield Gefängnis gebracht, wo er einen Mithäftling in seine Zelle lockte, ihm die Kehle durchschnitt und ihn unter seinem Bett versteckte. Danach schlich er sich in die Zelle eines weiteren Häftlings, hackte ihm den Schädel auf und stieß seinen Kopf mehrmals gegen die Zellenwand. Danach gestand er die Tat einem Wärter. Auch diesmal hatte er das Hirn eines Opfers gegessen. Maudsley wurde in Einzelhaft gesperrt und anschließend in eine für ihn speziell angefertigte Zelle im Keller des Gefängnisses verlegt. Dazu wurden zwei Zellen zusammengelegt (5,5 x 4,5 Meter) und mit Panzerglas ausgekleidet, um ihn beobachten zu können. Sein Essen und andere Gegenstände werden ihm durch eine speziell gesicherte Schleuse gereicht. Nur eine Stunde am Tag darf er die Zelle in Begleitung von sechs Gefängniswärtern verlassen, um einen streng überwachten 20 Fuß langen und 12 Fuß breiten Gang abzulaufen, wobei ihm jeglicher Kontakt mit anderen Gefangenen verboten ist. Nach 23 Jahren in Einzelhaft sorgte Maudsley im Jahr 2000 mit einer Reihe von Briefen an die London Times für Aufsehen, in welchen er sich über seine Haftbedingungen beklagte und um CDs mit klassischer Musik, ein Fernsehgerät, Bilder, Körperpflegeartikel und einen Wellensittich bat sowie alternativ, falls all dies nicht möglich sei, um eine Zyankalikapsel, um Suizid begehen zu können.Killer begs for budgie or suicide BBC News (Großbritannien) vom 28. März 2000 (englisch) Die fiktive Figur Hannibal Lecter beruht teilweise auf seiner Biographie. Literatur * Jaques Buval: Der wahre Hannibal Lecter. 5. Auflage. Weltbild, Augsburg 2003, ISBN 3-89604-551-2. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Tony Thompson: [http://observer.guardian.co.uk/crimedebate/story/0,12079,944515,00.html The caged misery of Britain's real „Hannibal the Cannibal“], The Observer, 27. April 2003 (englisch) Kategorie:Serienmörder (Vereinigtes Königreich) Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Geboren 1953 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Hannibal Lecter Kategorie:Kannibale